Dendrometers are metrology or scientific instruments used for measuring various dimensions of trees, such as their diameter, size, shape, age, overall volume and thickness of the bark. One of the most frequently measurements acquired in the field includes DBH (Diameter at Breast Height) of trees. DBH is adopted in estimating the amount of timber volume in a single tree or stand of trees utilizing the allometric correlation between stem diameter, tree height and timber volume. DBH is also employed in estimating the age of veteran trees, given that girth or diameter increment of a tree is the only, constant non-reversible feature of growth. Currently, the two most common dendrometers are a girthing (or diameter) tape and calipers. However, these known instruments often require site visit of personnel to the trees-of-interest, which is costly and tedious for surveying forest tree plots of wide or remote areas.